All you never wanted to know about 00q
If you're here, you're probably a newfruit. Get some popcorn and take a seat. This might take a while. The fic 1 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2751.html?thread=9116095#cmt9116095 The story of 00q began long before the fic. It began with a movie by the name of Skyfall and a tumblr edit reblogged on changdictator’s tumblr. Anons immediately began spazzing over the possibility of casting Kris as a tall, dark and handsome spy, before remembering that senpai was a total failure. A second anon came in, stating that Chen would a perfectly obnoxious q and the rest of the thread spiraled between two anons talking excitedly about krischen as 00q. Less than 4 days later, one of the anons answered meme’s prayers by writing a funny, crack fic starring Kris as a completely incompetent Bond and Chen as a young, prodigious Q paid to save his ass. 2 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2751.html?thread=9734079#cmt9734079 +http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2864.html?thread=11167792#cmt11167792 Anons then began calling the writernon as 00q, after the fic caught on. For a short period of time, it received a lot of praise on meme and after finding out the writernon was also the one responsible for the creepy MAMA!au ficlets as well as evilchinguline, anons were ready to put her on a pedestal for worship. fic is now completely and posted on 00q's lj (which caused another wave of wank dealing with reposting) Start of backlash, creepernons, anonshipping Starting from a 2012 End of Year Confessions itt:, an anon remarked that she found “00q overrated” resulting in defensive anons jumping at her throat. This would be the first of many 00q wanks, but definitely not the last. 3 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2864.html?thread=11475248#cmt11475248 +http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/2864.html?thread=11515952#cmt11515952 In addition to the wank, anons that did like 00q began to obsessively stalk and speculate her real identity, including a now hilarious thread about boss and her possibly being the same person 4http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/3331.html?thread=13631491#cmt13631491 The insanity continued as memenons simply didn’t learn where to draw the line. From shipping threads between anons 5 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=15636910#cmt15636910 to uncomfortable twitter stalking info 6 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=15185459#cmt15185459 Around this time, the twitter friendingmeme kicked off revealing 00q’s hero worship of deplore (who at the time was meme’s #1 unnir). Anons received this news with mixed feelings, ranging from “aww” to “no unnir is mine”. Again, anons never learn when to stop: 7 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=15824046#cmt15824046 META WAS EVEN WRITTEN...jfc: 8 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=15829422#cmt15829422 (as well as wedspawn insert fic: 9 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=15839662#cmt15839662) Part 14 & Part 25 Meme goes nuts and the wank never stops. (tl;dr- ficmeme vs. nonficmeme get in a cat fight and 00q gets to be the ~sacrificial lamb~ of sorts) 10 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4782.html?thread=16275118#cmt16275118 11 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4976.html?thread=17329008#cmt17329008 12 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4976.html?thread=17342064#cmt17342064 13 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/4976.html?thread=17315696#cmt17315696 Meme then took a short break (during idol Olympics following this and the tks debacle) Continuing on, several small scattered wanks can be found, but most bnfnon talk was limited given the meme shut down and for a short time everything was civil… Part 25 is sort of another story, the infamous 10+ page wank (bt with your own discretion). Some wank threads if you want: 14 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/8452.html?thread=31441412#cmt31441412 (thread about twitternons being fake friends) 15 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/8452.html?thread=31480836#cmt31480836 (anons talking about 00q needing mental help) 16 http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/8452.html?thread=31596548#cmt31596548 (00q isn’t really all that bad…) There was another part (of which I’m too lazy to find) around the 60s in which anons began speculating where all of this went wrong for poor 00q. Some anons admitted to being jealous of the attention she got, while others just joined the wank for good fun. In conclusion In more recent times, 00q is still known to come to meme and participated in the hg!au competition. Why she’s still here is beyond anyone’s reasoning. 'TL;DR- RULE ONE OF MEME= BLEND. RULE TWO OF MEME= DON’T TALK ABOUT 00Q. ' Have a nice day.